Recyclable aluminum alloys with high strength are desirable for improved product performance in many applications, including transportation (encompassing without limitation, e.g., trucks, trailers, trains, and marine) applications, electronics applications, and automobile applications. For example, a high-strength aluminum alloy in trucks or trailers would be lighter than conventional steel alloys, providing significant emission reductions that are needed to meet new, stricter government regulations on emissions. Such alloys should exhibit high strength, high formability, and corrosion resistance. Further, it is desirable for such alloys to be formed from recycled content.
However, identifying processing conditions and alloy compositions that will provide such an alloy, particularly with recycled content, has proven to be a challenge. Forming alloys from recycled content may lead to higher zinc (Zn) and copper (Cu) content. Higher Zn alloys traditionally lack strength, and Cu-containing alloys are susceptible to corrosion.